Honor Your Commitment
by TifanyTiffanyTifffany
Summary: Alexis is scared. Theres something out there coming for her, whats more its part of a thousand year legacy and what does the new slifer transfer student has to do with this.. R&R pls Update weekly JXA Chapter 2 outtaaaaa!
1. Prologue

**December 25, 2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX. **

**Title: The ghost.**

**Author: ImHotAndSexy**

**Genre: Romance **

**: Science Fantasy**

**Summary: Alexis is an obelisk blue. She was the best. Yet a time comes when no one could save her… except for a certain silfer slacker.**

**Notes: well this is my first story on this show… review please and if u have any good ideas, feel free to discuss.**

**Bold - emphasis on words**

**Italics - Flashbacks or thoughts**

**Brackets – Author notes**

**Prologue**

**_Year 1993, archeology site_**

_Martha Rhodes (ok, pretend this is Alexis's mum) was the head archeologist and the government's archeologist department. Well, except that now she was in an Egyptian tomb, staring onto what seems like a huge statue holding a tiny necklace. She reached and pulled down the necklace. It was warm in her touch, unknown to her…… she had just unleashed an eternity of darkness……… _

_Martha was on the two man plane with her pilot, suddenly the necklace flashed bright red. "Tom, you see that?" Martha shouted over the engine whirl. Tom didn't reply nor moved a muscle. Martha gently nudged Tom, and screamed in horror as Tom's body went limp, blood squirting out of his eyes. The necklace was shining brightly now. Tom suddenly stood up, eyes shining bloodily. He roared a bloodthirsty roar and chomped onto Martha's thighs. Martha screamed and lost consciousness. Without a pilot, the plane crashed into the Egyptian planes below, the bodies were never found………only a necklace was savaged from the ruins. It was sent to her family……_

**_Present Day, Duel academy_**

_She opened her eyes… It felt like as she had slept for an eternity… her eyelids were heavy… covered with snowflakes. She stood up. She was lying on a stone bed, it was cold here. Her limbs were aching. She dragged herself towards a huge crystal in the center of her room. This was her place…… she ruled here…… but who is she…… She shouted out in agony. Her voice was filled with so much anguish that some nearby crystals shattered, WHO IS SHE? She looked into the crystal and saw her own reflection. She saw a necklace on her neck and touched it._

_**Flashback**_

"_Unleashed the arrows!" Sapphire was shouting. Her army was losing, the Trojan forces will get pass Egypt's boarders and conquer their land, their holy land. Sapphire can't let that happen. "Charge!" she screams and ran head on into the mighty Trojan forces. She knew all was lost. Around her lay bodies of her past comrades, her best friends. Now only she was left…… not exactly lonely, there were few hundred thousand Trojan forces left._

_She had once learnt a ritual spell. A spell that would take her life and make a pact with the devil himself, and summon an incredible beast. She knew that she had no choice. She cut her hand and saw the blood leak into the sand drawing a picture of a five headed dragon…… she mumbled the magic worlds, and scream as an arrow pierced throw her ribs, yet she didn't stop._

_She weakly look up and said the finally words, "Vigenata Dragonsa" She collapsed onto the ground and before her life was completely drained, she saw a five headed dragon burst free from the grounds and burning Trojan forces with it's breath. She smiled and closed her eyes. She could finally rest……_

_But she didn't die._

_And here she was._

_She knew that her name was Sapphire. She was a soldier…… perhaps a high ranking one…… she was from Egypt…… But who is this girl staring back at her in the mirror. It wasn't her. She had blue hair and brown eyes. Yet, this girl has blond hair and a set of clear hazel eyes. She looked strangely familiar……… She touched the girl's picture, and the image on the crystal changed. It showed the girl playing with her friends……… They were playing with something square looking and had pictures on it, (card maybe?). One of her friends jumped onto her and shouted, "Alexis Rhodes!" _

_Sapphire felt like as if a train ran over her head. It was on fire! Alexis Rhodes…… Martha Rhodes…… Those names sound so familiar… Who are they?! Then it came to her…… She was the destroyer……The pact she had made……so she could defeat the Trojans…… She would live on forever…… and ever…… and ever…… killing whoever that process the necklace of the Dragons…… and she killed Martha. Martha……………… Martha…………_

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Alexis screamed, clutching her head. She jerked awake. Alexis was lying on her bed in the obelisk dorm. _What was that? I had that dream for quite a few times this week. What does this mean? What does the girl in my dream mean? My mum died in an air crash didn't she? _Alexis clutched the necklace around her neck. _And what does this play in it? _Suddenly her head starting hurting real bad. Beads of perspiration were dripping down the side of her head. She crawled to her mirror and looked at her reflection, the image blurred, and she saw a girl with blue hair smiling back at her. The pain grew worst. She collapsed and fell unconscious in front of the mirror, the necklace shinning brightly.

**_She is Alexis Rhodes and hell yeah she's in deep shit!_**

(Should I write on?)


	2. My first battle, my first win

**December 25, 2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX. **

**Title: Honor your commitment**

**Author: ImHotAndSexy**

**Genre: Romance **

**: Science Fantasy**

**Summary: Alexis is an obelisk blue. She was the best. Yet a time comes when no one could save her… except for a certain silfer slacker.**

**Notes: well this is my first story on this show… review please and if u have any good ideas, feel free to discuss.**

**Bold - emphasis on words**

**Italics - Flashbacks or thoughts**

**Brackets – Author notes**

**A/N: ok…. Fine I admit. I dun check my grammar  **

**Qu-ko: Ok…. I saw the mistakes and changed it…. my "…" are for creating tension.**

**(I'm going to make this more fun. I am going to change the duel. You know mega man? It's kind of like that. A person will have only one monster. When the duel starts, he will become that monster and fight out with the other dude. There will be equip, spell and traps for them. When his life points go to 0, he loses. During a shadow duel, the battles become real, for example, if a person was holding a sword and he cuts the opponent, it will be a real cut. Oh yeah and their weapons will be random. At the starting, there will be weapons scattered across the arena)**

**Chapter 1 – my first battle, my first win**

**Night came quickly to Duel Academy **

The sun hovered briefly on the horizon, then dipped below. At once, the clouds rolled in – first red, then mauve, silver, green and black as if all the colors in the world were being sucked into a vast melting pot. A single frigate bird soared over the mangroves, its own colors lost in the chaos behind it. The air was close. Rain hung waiting. There was going to be a storm.

The single engine Cessna Sky Hawk SP circled twice before coming in the land. It was the sort of plane that would barely be noticed, flying in his part of the world. That was why it had been chosen. If anyone had been curious enough to check the registration number printed under the wing, they would have learned that this plane belonged to a photographic company based in Jamaica. This was not true. There was no company and it was already too dark to take photographs.

There were twenty one people in total on the plane. The pilot had long black hair, deep brown eyes and a thin scar running down his check. He had only met his passengers that afternoon. He had received an order from very high up and was told to send those twenty aged fourteen to eighteen students to this special coordinates. _201 -1232_ _what the hell?_ The pilot wondered, _it is in the middle of the frigging sea. _The pilot almost choked on his coffee when he saw what was in front of him.

A huge uncharted island appears right in front of him, and there were huge buildings all around the island. The pilot glanced down at the multifunction display in the control panel. The illuminated computer screen was warning him of landless sea. That didn't worry him; **after all, it wasn't really landless is it? **

There it was, the island, stretching out before him, three hundred kilometers long and nine kilometers across at its widest point. The sea around it, which had been an extraordinary, brilliant blue until a few minutes ago, had suddenly darkened, as if someone had thrown a switch.

The pilot looked out of the darkened wind screen and found the run way. It was a rough strip of land on the edge of the coast, hacked out of the jungle and running parallel with the sea. The pilot would have missed it altogether in the dying light but for the two lines of electric bulbs burning at ground level, outlining the path for the plane.

The Cessna swooped out of the sky. At the last minute it was buffeted about by a sudden damp squall that had been sent to try the pilot's nerve. The pilot didn't even blink and a moment later, the wheels hit the ground and the plant was bouncing and shuddering along, dead centre between the two rolls of light. The pilot flicked switches. The engine died and the twin bladed propellers slowed down and came to a halt. He clicked a button and the main doors hissed open. He saw a fat plump man walk to the plane.

Chancellor Sheppard was there to receive his new batch of students. He greeted each and every one of them as they passed him. As the final person walked passed, Sheppard looked into his eyes, and saw fire raging, burning like never before. The Sheppard watched in shock as the student passed him. The Sheppard regain his posture, read the name chart and shouted out, "welcome… um… Jaden"

Chancellor Sheppard sat at his office, the one which overlooks the duel arena and shouted into the mike. "New students, I welcome you to the famous school of duel monsters, the duel academy. The most elaborate dormitory, **Obelisk Blue** (_Oberisuku Burū_), is named after Obelisk the Tormentor. As the highest ranked dormitory, Obelisk Blue's facilities are of the highest quality, on the level of the world's classiest hotels and restaurants. The center dorm, **Ra Yellow** (_Rā Ierō_), is named after the winged dragon of Ra. Those who were given the highest scores in the entrance exam, or who only did mediocrity in the junior school enter this dormitory, which, while not as extravagant as Obelisk Blue, still has incredibly clean and well-kept facilities and meals of a quality far above the lifestyle of the average salary man. The lowest dorm, **Slifer Red** (Osiris Red; _Oshirisu Reddo_), is named after Silfer the Sky Dragon. Those who failed completely or scored poorly are put into the shoddy dorms of Slifer Red. Now, we shall each test you by battling with you on the duel arena. May the first representative Jaden step up?"

The announcer took his seat and shouted into the mike, "Are you ready people?! First up, will be new transfer student, JADENNNN YUKIIIIIII. We are short of examiners today, so he will be fighting our student prodigy, Chazz Princeton! Jaden will be using the Armed Samurai Ben Kai while Chazz would be using axe raider. BATTLEEE BEGIN!!"

**Bellowing a war cry. Axe raider pulled out an axe and charged across the clearing. Taken by surprise by the suddenness of the attack, Ben kai stumbled back a step and clumsily picked up a hook and chain and parried Axe Raider's attack at the last second. His hasty defense blocked his foe's chop at the last second, and Ben kai felt the impact reverberate through his arms. His opponent was strong! Keeping the chain up, he blocked a second strike, then ducked under a vicious swing that only barely missed. Knowing he had to get off the defensive, Ben kai attempted to hit the other warrior with his hook, but Axe Raider easily dodged the inept attack. The miss threw him off balance and sent him stumbling forward, knocking his foe back a few steps.**

Ben kai swung wildly, trying to force Axe Raider back further, but the warrior would have none of it. His enemy grinned as he casually blocked another strike, and then countered with a brutal backhand. The blow made Ben kai reel in pain, pain he had not felt since before. Distracted, he only noticed his opponent's next attack at the last second, when it was too late to avoid it. The cleaver bit into Ben kai's shoulder and he roared with pain, his life points going dangerously low. A reflexive strike knocked the warrior's arm aside and dislodged the cleaver, and a quick attack with the hook struck Axe Raider in the face as Ben kai retreated. Axe Raider shook his head clear and spit out a grimy tooth, then growled and stomped forward to continue the fight, no longer amused.

The battle continued to rage between the two monstrous enemies. Ben kai managed to get in a few more weak hits, but was unable to slow the other warrior's assault. Several more minor wounds leaked blood, though Ben kai was not yet seriously injured. Axe Raider battered Ben kai's hook aside with a flurry of attacks, then leaned down and swung at an exposed leg. Ben kai moved the appendage clear, but a sudden push sent him careening off balance. Toppling like a falling tree, he fell to the ground with a deafening crash. Struggling to right himself, Ben kai barely noticed his opponent bringing his cleaver down hard. Raising an arm to defend himself, the blade cut into him and caused immeasurable agony.

Fighting through the pain, Ben kai's anger rose. He knew how to fight! The hook was slowing him down because he didn't know how to use it, but it could not keep him from winning! Snarling with rage, Ben kai caught his foe's head in the hook and pulled him down, head butting him ferociously. Axe raider reeled back from the blow, giving Ben kai the time he needed to get to his feet. The other warrior growled and swung again, but Ben kai neatly caught the blade on the inner curve of the hook. Spiraling his arm around, he twisted his enemy's arm around until he lost his grip, sending the cleaver flying across the clearing. Disarmed, Axe raider tried to get back and retrieve his weapon, but Ben kai grabbed him by the throat and jammed his hook into his opponent's stomach, making a almost fatal blow to Axe Raider's life points.

Howling with pain and rage, Axe Raider struggled to break free of Ben kai's grip. When suddenly Ben kai heard a shouted and he saw a girl at the bleachers, a necklace on her neck shinning brightly. Distracted, Ben kai was unable to dodge the lightning fast blow to his head, and he released his grip. Axe Raider pushed past him and lurched towards his weapon with grim resolve. Ben kai's eyes widened with surprise. There was a grenade on the floor?! They would not do that on his watch, thought Ben kai, his gaze narrowing. Whipping the hook around like a sling, Ben kai hurled it at the other warrior. Catching axe raider around the throat, he jerked the chain viciously and pulled his enemy down to the ground. Axe raider struggled to rise, but Ben kai lumbered forward and wrapped the chain around the Warrior's neck and yanked him up.

**He lifted his hook up, "my first battle, my first win." And swung it down.**

The battle had ended. Jaden walked off the stage, silent. Chazz fell to the ground screaming. The crowd was shocked. A new kid, defeating Chazz? Unbelievable. He walked coolly through the students, for minutes he walked, then something made he look up, and he looked into the eyes of a female obelisk. Electricity flew through their stares, "Hi." He said and continues walking straight.

_Straight to his destiny at his new school, his home._

(**BOOO YAH!!! Done!!! Review pls!!! )**


End file.
